Fred
Fred '''is a synth currently in the possession of Prof. Edwin Hobb. Prior to his capture, he was associated with Leo Elster, Max, Mia, and Niska . '''Biography ''Early Life Fred was originally created by David Elster to be like a sibling to David's son Leo. He assumed a big brother role. After David committed suicide, Fred was on the run with his family, but was taken by a group of assailants along with Mia and Niska. He was eventually sold to Leaf Ridge Farms Foods Limited with his memories intact. It was during his time working as a fruit-picker that a mobile phone was discovered in his possession. This, Fred's ability to have cognizant thoughts, as well as feel emotions--something atypical for Synthetic's--captures the attention of Hobb and his team which leads to his second capture. 'Season One' Episode 1.1 '''TBA' Episode 1.2 TBA Episode 1.3 TBA Episode 1.4 TBA Episode 1.5 TBA Episode 1.6 TBA Episode 1.7 TBA Episode 1.8 TBA ''Season Two Fred doesn't appear in season two, but Leo mentions him once. It's not made clear what happened to him or if he's even still alive. 'Personality' Fred is shown to be quite tough, and both willing and able to hurt humans in order to protect himself. However, he is also kind and seems to care a whole lot about his siblings. '''Relationships' David Elster David Elster is Fred's creator, and Fred sees him as his father. Fred seems to have mixed feelings about David. David would do experiments where he'd check what Fred would do in certain scenarious. Once he gave him an injured fox, but he didn't believe Fred when Fred told him he nursed the fox back to health. The fact that his David didn't believe him, really angered Fred. Fred says that despite everything, he loves his father for bringing him into the world. Leo Elster Leo and Fred see each other as brothers. Leo was reluctant about leaving Fred behind, but he said he thought Fred would've wanted them to. Max Fred and Max look at each other as brothers. Max was the most reluctant about leaving Fred behind, wanting to take him with them despite the risk. Before leaving, he promises Fred they'll be together again. Mia Mia and Fred see each other as brother and sister, but it's not known how close they were. Niska Niska and Fred see each other as siblings. Niska states that Fred is the best out of all the siblings to take care of himself, and she therefore believes he will be fine even under Hobb's control. The Hawkins family Fred meets the Hawkins family through his siblings. He tells Toby about his and his sibling's "childhoods", and he plays soccer with Joe and Toby in the garden. However, Joe is really suspicious of Fred and his siblings. When the Elsters and the Hawkinses are on the run from Hobb, Toby senses that something is off about Fred because of his weird behavior. It later turns out he's under Hobb's control. 'Trivia' *In 1.5, we learn from Niska talking to Dr. George Millican, that the consciousness code boils down to: ‘17,000 pages of unique code, which forms my root directory and engages consciousness.’ *He used to like to play music and sports. *Despite not appearing on screen for seasons two and three, show creators Jonathan Brackley and Sam Vincent would want to bring back Sope Dirisu as Fred. Appearances Season 1= * Episode 1.1 * Episode 1.2 * Episode 1.3 * Episode 1.5 * Episode 1.6 * Episode 1.7 * Episode 1.8 Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Synths Category:Elster family